dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Song Jae Ho
Profile *'Name:' 송재호 / Song Jae Ho *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Heijō, Japanese Korea (now Pyongyang, North Korea) *'Height:' 165cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Pisces TV Shows *Neighborhood Hero (OCN, 2016) *I Miss You (MBC, 2012) *The Chaser (SBS, 2012) *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) cameo *Miss Ripley (MBC, 2011) *I Believe in Love (KBS2, 2011) *Sign (SBS, 2011) *Thank You for Your Smile (KBS2, 2010) *Fugitive: Plan B (KBS2, 2010) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *My Man's Woman (SBS, 2007) *Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) *Crazy for You (SBS, 2007) *The Invisible Man (KBS2, 2006) *What Star Did You Come From (MBC, 2006) *End of Love (MBC, 2006) *Shin Don (MBC, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Sweet Buns (MBC, 2004) *My Hidden Love (MBC, 2004) *War of the Roses (MBC, 2004) *Shining Days (SBS, 2004) *Fairy and Swindler (SBS, 2003) *KBS HDTV Feature A River Flows Through Everyone's Heart (KBS, 2003) *While You Were Dreaming (MBC, 2003) *Since We Met (MBC, 2002) *Whenever the Heart Beats (KBS2, 2002) *Mom's Song (SBS, 2002) *Present (MBC, 2002) *Drama City Look Here (KBS, 2002) *Empress Myung Sung (KBS2, 2001) *Sangdo (MBC, 2001) *Tender Hearts (KBS1, 2001) *Air Force (MBC, 2000) *Medical Center (SBS, 2000) *Pardon (SBS, 2000) *Roses and Bean Sprouts (MBC, 1999) *Springtime (MBC, 1999) *Kaist (SBS, 1999) *King and Queen (KBS1, 1998) *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (MBC, 1996) *Tears of the Dragon (KBS1, 1996) *The Sweet Life (MBC, 1996) *Their Embrace (MBC, 1996) *Tomorrow Love (KBS2, 1992) *Wind and Clouds (KBS1, 1982) Movies *The Way (2017) *Northern Limit Line (2013) cameo *The Suspect (2013) *Marriage Blue (2013) *The Spy: Undercover Operation (2013) *The Tower (2012) *Sunday Punch (2011) *Quick (2011) *Late Blossom (2011) *Troubleshooter (2010) *Tidal Wave (2009) *Private Eye (2009) *A Tale of Legendary Libido (2008) *Miracle of a Giving Fool (2008) *May 18 (2007) *Over the Border (2006) *The President's Last Bang (2005) *Face (2004) *Sweet Sixties (2004) *Too Beautiful to Lie (2004) *Silver Knife (2003) *Singles (2003) *Memories of Murder (2003) *Double Agent (2003) *The Beauty in Dream (2002) *Musa (2001) *Ivan the Mercenary (1997) *Tip (1988) *The Chameleon's Poem (1988) *Love Song (1984) *The Winter That Year Was Warm (1984) *With Hope for Future Baseball King (1982) *Night of a Sorceress (1982) *Ardent Love (1982) *People of Kkobang Neighborhood (1982) *The Glorious Days of Young-ja (Sequel) (1982) *Three Times Each for Short and Long Ways (1981) *The Hidden Hero (1980) *The Terms of Love (1979) *Arirang Ah! (1978) *Winter Woman (1977) *A Driver with a Nickname (1977) *Season of Love (1977) *Girls From Scratch (1976) *Why Do You Ask My Past? (1976) *Kan-Nan (1976) *Counting Stars in a Night Sky (1976) *Young City (1976) *Cuckoo's Dolls (1976) *You Can Borrow My Love (1976) *Chang-su's Heydays (1975) *Wood and Swamp (1975) *Story of the Youth (1975) *Lee Jung-seob, a Painter (1975) *Yeong-ja's Heydays (1975) *25 O'clock of Youth (1973) *Wedding Dress in Tears (1973) *Looking for Sons and Daughters (1972) *Cruel History of Myeongdong (1972) *The Golden Harbor in Horror (1971) *King Sejo the Great (1970) *The Lost Wedding Veil (1970) *Love and Death (1970) *Evil Person (1969) *The Starting Point (1967) *A Spotted Man (1967) *Legend of Ssarigol (1967) *Heukmaek (1965) *The Bacheolor Pub (1964) External Links *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor